In formulating chewing gum compositions those skilled in the art have sought to achieve products having a variety of desirable characteristics relating to sweetness, flavor, texture, chew characteristics, etc.
In pending U.S. application Ser. No. 816,949 filed Jan. 6, 1986 a chewing gum is disclosed which achieves flavor impact, quick flavor release, easy bite and sustained flavor release. These properties are achieved by preparing a first chewing gum composition comprising a low gum base content and a second chewing gum composition having a high base content, and combining the two compositions in a non-homogeneous manner, e.g., chewing gum comprising multiple layers. The low base content composition contains liquid flavor and sweetener and, optionally, spray dried flavors. The gum layers are laminated together by conventional methods.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,267,320 issued to Francis Henry Fries on May 21, 1918 discloses an article of confection comprising a central sheet of chewing gum and a layer on each side of the gum sheet, composed of powdered sugar, the whole being rendered integral by pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,193,423 issued to John Donald Pyor on Aug. 1, 1916 discloses a package of chewing gum comprising a supply of neutral gum and an accompanying concentrated flavor stick.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,208,431 to Friello et al on June 17, 1980 discloses a chewing gum composition having a prolonged sweet taste comprising a water-soluble phase and a relatively water-insoluble phase. The water-soluble phase comprises an aqueous softener, a first sweetener in particulate form, and optionally hydrogenated starch hydrolysate dispersed throughout the aqueous softener. The water-insoluble phase is comprised of a plurality of separate and distinct masses suspended in and dispersed throughout the water-soluble phase. Each of these masses comprises gum base, a second sweetener in particulate form, and optionally hydrogenated starch hydrolysate enveloped by the gum base. Also disclosed is a method for forming the above described chewing gum. The method comprises interdispersing in melted gum base particles of a second sweetener and optionally hydrogenated starch hydrolysate to form a continuous phase. The continuous phase is mixed with a first sweetener causing the continuous phase to be torn into discrete masses of gum base enveloping the particles of second sweetener and optional hydrogenated starch hydrolysate. Aqueous softener and optionally hydrogenated starch hydrolysate is mixed with the mixture of discrete masses and first sweetener to form a chewing gum which is smooth and continuous, provided that hydrogenated starch hydrolysate is added at least to the melted gum base or to the discrete masses of gum base and second sweetener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,217,368 issued to Witzel et al on Aug. 12, 1980 discloses a chewing gum having a prolonged sweet taste consisting essentially of a water-soluble phase and a relatively insoluble phase. The water-soluble phase consists essentially of softener and a first sweetener in particulate form dispersed throughout the softener. The water-insoluble phase consists essentially of a plurality of separate and distinct masses suspended in and dispersed throughout the water-soluble phase. Each of these masses comprisegg um base and particles of a second sweetener enveloped by said gum base. Also disclosed is a method for forming this chewing gum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,823 issued to Cherukuri et al on Oct. 5, 1982 discloses a coextruded chewing gum having a soft gum center portion. The chewing gum comprises an extruded soft gum core portion formed of chewing gum containing at least about 5% to about 10% moisture based on the weight of the core portion, and an outer shell portion formed of chewing gum having a harder consistency than the core portion. The soft core portion comprises a polyisobutylene elastomer or a mixture of medium and lower molecular weight polyisobutylene elastomers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,824 issued to Puglia et al on Oct. 5, 1982 discloses a chewing gum containing gum base and a non-aqueous solid fatty or gelatinous sweetener or flavorant solubilized in the gum base. The chewing gum is laminated with a slab of chewing gum which will supply initial sweetness or flavor impact.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,825 issued to Cherukuri et al on Oct. 5, 1982 discloses a coextruded chewing gum having a soft gum center portion comprising an extruded soft gum core portion and an outer shell portion formed of chewing gum and extruded simultaneously with the core portion. The core portion contains a preformed recrystallized sweetener combination including at least two sweeteners which have been recrystallized as a mixture. The outer shell portion has a harder consistency than the core portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,154 issued to Puglia et al on Aug. 16, 1983 discloses a coextruded chewing gum which includes an extruded center portion surrounded by and bonded to an extruded outer shell portion. The center portion may contain increased amounts of flavor and may have a different density than the outer shell portion to provide a textural difference upon chewing.
Thus, the art has attempted to provide chewing gum compositions having various characteristics relating to texture, flavor perception, chew, etc. by such techniques as coextrusion, lamination, and dispersing particles of sweetener within a gum base which gum base is then dispersed throughout a water-soluble phase. A welcome contribution to art would be a chewing gum composition having long lasting flavor perception, pleasant and subtle texture change characteristics throughout the chewing process until the chewing texture comes into one finally perceived texture, extended shelf life, soft chew characteristics, and, upon the inclusion of a coloring agent in the composition or the use of gum bases having different shades and/or coloration, a unique appearance, produced without the need for having to coextrude or laminate different chewing gum compositions together. Such a contribution is provided by this invention.